Defenders of Jasper
by nudgebeast
Summary: When the rouges attack in extraordinary numbers, and take out almost all if the combined packs, Kate, her pups, sister and mother must take back Jasper and get revenge for the lost of their loved ones, but they will have help from four wolves, wolves who know a very dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

A/N out of all things to forget, it's my computer. There will probably be quite a few spelling mistakes since I am reduced to using my iPhone, so a special thanks to three great friends who will be checking this chapter over for me. Also, I can not take full credit for this, as this is not my idea, but someone else's, so thank you for asking ME to right, I'm honored. There will also be the actual dead space story coming out, do be on the look out for that.

An aged, grey furred male slammed his paw on the dirt of his den forcefully, looking over his entire pack of wolfs, alphas on one side, omegas on the other. On a meeting concerning this, the omegas would usually wait inside the territory borders, but with the severity of this issue, the omegas would help in the defense of the combined packs, and therefor were present for the speech to 'get the troops rallied up' for say.

"We must defend our territory" came the old, yet commanding voice, ending the speech and getting an energetic, lively, and rage filled howl from the assembled crowd. The wolves stayed in this howl, as they knew that the rouges, the invaders, were just out side united pack borders, and the blood lust filled howl would send a chill down any wolves back that was close enough to hear, them, that included the rouges.

Even though Winston, the former leader of the western pack and current co-leader of the combined packs was giving this speech to boost moral, him and the second co-leader, the former leader of the eastern pack, Tony, knew very well the mass of wolves that would attack them this night. And they knew very well that they would lose, but there would be no running, no retreat. The only wolves besides the 'leaders circle' that knew about the near suicide defense mission, was the pack leaders of springs, Kate, Lilly, and Garth, Humphrey getting told the news as well since he was Kate's mate.

Lilly and Garth, the silver and bronze furred wolves who had united the packs, had not conceived any pups of their own yet, so for the last few minutes before the invasion, were holding each other close. But Kate and Humphrey, the ones who had destroyed one of the most important, and most traditional laws with their marriage, had three pups apart of their family. Kate, the golden furred alpha and Humphrey, the grey omega, were now in a deep conversation with there pups, and trying to stop them from crying from leaving their parents.

Kate and Humphrey had spent their first week as a married couple outside pack borders, in a sort of honeymoon. They spent this time at a beautiful, yet very concealed location, just off the edge of western Jasper. There was a large cave, where they had stayed, which was covered by a sparkling water fall that fell into the stream below. It was a beautiful and marvelous place, but it wasn't going to be used as a get away for a couple. It was now going to be used as a safe haven for their three pups, Claudette, Stinky, and Runt. They were to go to the cave, and wait out the impending engagement. After wards, their parents would come to take them home, at least that's what they said.

But the pups were not only grown enough, but smart enough to know that their parents would probably never return to the waterfall to bring them back home. Claudette had argued with her parents, begging them to not send them away and to let them help in the confrontation, but they had refused, and the pups were now about to leave their parents, to not see them for very likely the last time. Hugs, kisses, and loving words were exchanged, but at long last, Kate and Humphrey had to join their pack in warding off the invaders. The pups balled, but Kate and Humphrey had carried them in the cave, before saying their final, and heavy hearted good byes.

The two left the area of one of the happiest memory's either of them would hold, and walked back to the combined territory, side by side, as a slight drizzle poured down. They knew they would very likely never see their pups again, or each other for that matter, so Humphrey and Kate made sure that they were snuggled up as close as ever, wanting to enjoy the last few moments of peace they had with each other. The rouges would be here soon, and Kate and Humphrey would fight until they had broken down every single wolf that opposed them, or would be slain in battle, dying along side each other.

When the two had arrived back at the leaders den where the speech was held not to long ago, there wasn't a single wolf in sight. But at the tree line emerged a grey furred alpha, known as the second in command, Hutch.

"Come on you two, we need to join the rest of our troops before we make contact with the rouges" said Hutch as he turned and went into a sprint, Kate and Humphrey following close behind them. When they reached the back of their unit, they were waking in single file lines, columns of wolves moving forward at the same speed, to the same fate. The three wolves joined Winston, Tony, Eve, Garth and Lilly at the head of the columns, all leading a line. But they were close enough together for Kate and Humphrey to converse to their parents and parents in law before the battle. Their talk wasn't much, just simple 'I love you' and 'I'll see you later's. All of their hearts were heavy with grief, but they had to play the part and look strong, for the wolves behind them.

Soon they emerged from the clearing, the rain now starting to fall harder, and the wind starting to blow faster, making the trees wave their limbs in the forces of nature. On the other side of the valley, was the rouge pack. Their numbers far exceeded that of the combined packs, you could easily see the determined, and blood thirst expressions on all the rouges. It was a scary feeling, trying to stand their and be tall and proud, while overwhelming odds stood against you. For the first few seconds, everything was deathly quite. But then that first war cry was heard, over from the rouges side, before both packs completely joined in and started to charge on another. The noise of all those hard steps hitting the rock and dirt reminded Kate and Humphrey of a stamped, and they both worriedly looked to the sides thinking their were caribou, and then sharing their last smile with each other at their reactions.

Then like a tidal wave hitting a small island, the two opposing forces collided. Wolves were trampled, thrown, bit and clawed till the night was full of growls, howls, screams of pain and rage. Blood and dead bodies littered the once clean and damp grass as the rain continued to fall, just adding to the saddened mood that the combined packs had. Still, even in the face of an almost certain defeat, the combined packs fought bravely and forcefully, like they actually had a shot at winning.

But it was a hopeless battle to win, and soon, still over half of the rouges were standing, while only a small amount of combined wolves stood, forming a circle and attacking anyone who came to close. All of these wolves were alphas, consisting of Kate, Hutch, Cando, Winston, Eve, and a wolf who had shown she had deserved alpha status after killing ten wolves single handedly after her mate had fallen, Lilly. But they were out numbered fifty to one, and when the rouges gave on combined charge at their 'circle', it was all over.

Cando and Hutch were slain first, Winston Joining them shortly after. The two sister and mother were all that remained, the damaged Lilly and heart broken Kate barley holding out while their mother was literally tearing apart wolves for the death of her mate. But then, as fate would have it, the work of Mother Nature came in heavily to the battle. A bolt of lighting came from the drenched and pouring sky, striking down right in the middle of the rouges main army. The explosion took out many, and the instant fires that erupted took out many more. The rogues were crippled severely, but were still well in favor to win the war, even with Eves rage.

The girls saw this explosion and mass confusion to take their leave, hastily retreating from the battle field. They were broken and bloody, dirt and grime sticking to the drying blood in their fur. They were exhausted, but continued to run, till they had reached the central den grounds of the fallen combined packs. Heaving and struggling for breathe, Kate had told them where she had told the pups to seek refuge, and the three females picked up their battle worn bodies and ran for the three pups.

The pups location, before the battle

As the three pups lay cuddled for warmth and tears streaming down their faces, could hear the sound of paw steps getting ever closer to the den. At first the pups thought that their parents had come back for them, and they were ecstatic, the fatigue and crying wearing off completely. But when four, unknown and fully grown wolves walk into the cave, their hopes were extinguished quickly. The wolves were all male, with lots of muscle definition on their arms and chests. Claudette and Stinky, being the two alphas of the three pups, stepped forth and bared their fangs, trying to growl as viciously as possible. But the four obvious rouges just laughed at the two, before lunging and pinning all three pups down. Stinky and Claudette were able to squirm out of the pins, but Runt was still being held down.

"Take care of him Jack, we'll handle these two" said the lead wolf as the three advances, while the last unsheathed his claws and was about to slash Runts neck wide open. But just when it looked like Runts fate was sealed, a gray and golden wolf pup, trailed by a obsidian black pup, came charging into the den. They jumped on top of the wolf known as Jack, tearing and biting at his back. Jack screamed in rage and pain as he jumped off of Runt and started to shake and thrash, trying to get the two lethal pups off of his back. While the three rouges we're distracted by this, no one saw the two fully grown wolves slip into the den. One was a white furred wolf, with gold at the tips of her ears and tail. The other was a grey and black male, and they both had the look of kill in their eyes.

They pounced on the second and third wolves, simultaneously ripping out their throats. The lead rouge, surprised, backed up, right to Claudette and Stinky. They both sank their teeth into the back/bottom of his hind legs, their mouths being filled with blood as the second pained scream filled the den. The two adult wolves moved to the two screaming rouges, and sliced their necks with their paws, making them fall to the ground trying to hold their neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding and try to breath. Once all four rouges had been defeated, the three pups of Kate and Humphrey stayed at the back of the den, still wary of these new arrivals.

Then, the obsidian furred pup walked forward. "Hello" said his high pitched voice as he walked up to shake their paws. Runt shook the paw, but Claudette and Stinky still were in defense mode.

"Well, I'm Thane, and that's my younger brother Xerath. Those two are Jeremy and Kham, after my parents died, they looked after us and taught is how to fight and survive." Claudette and Stinky lightened up, and soon started to tell them what had happened to and what was probably happening to their parents. That was when three wolves, three wolves that Claudette, Runt, and Stinky knew. They were their mother, their aunt, and grandmother. They seemed to be very hostile to the unknown wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N what is up guys, Nudgebeast here. Sorry for the lack of updates, I am busy with lots of stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you later. Thank you all for supporting me, it means a lot.**

Kate, Eve, And Lilly walked into the den and stuck to the corner, growling at the other wolves as they used the wall to arrive to their pups. Claudette jumped in front of her mother, and told her to stop, telling her that they had saved them and their names. Kate's growl subsided, as well as the other two. Then, Kham and Jeremy walked up to Kate, and introduced themselves personally. "I'm Jeremy, and this here, is my mate Kham. These two ran from us, so we followed them here to see what was happening, so we decided to help."

"Well its nice to meet you two, im Kate, this is my mother Eve, and my sister Lilly. And thank you for saving my pups, I don't know what I'd do if I lost them too." Kate realized the mistake she had made when Stinky gave a confused look. "What do you mean, lost us too mom?" he said as he tilted his head in confusion. Kate stuttered, she completely forgot her pups were in hearing range, after all that happened, she was a little tired, and in pain, both physically and emotionally. Kham and Jeremy shared a look, before they returned back to Kate.

"Uh… well, dad is um…" She looked at her pups, their little confused faces, it made her sad that they would have to grow up without a father. And as she thought about their father, her mate Humphrey, she started to tear up. So much adrenaline had been rushing through her, pumping through her veins, her mind hadn't fully realized that her mate, the one and only person she had trusted her entire heart and life to, was now gone. In a split second, a rouge had taken everything she had held dear for so long away from her with a simple clamp of his jaws. She didn't have the heart left in her to tell her pups what happened, she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

So many thoughts raced through her head, her mates signature smile, how he always lifted her up when he was down, their first kiss and howl. Every amazing memory that she had shared with her life were now not so amazing, but rather depressing reminders of what used to be. She broke down, tears falling off her face and to the rocky dirt floor of the cave, turning it into damp mud. Everyone was shocked by her sudden cry fit, and besides her mother and sister, everyone backed up in surprise. Her mother and sister comforted her, and the pups, who had figured what had happened, also started to cry.

Jeremy and Kham knew what had happened, it was obvious. Khams mind drifted unintentionally to the thought of losing her mate Jeremy, and she almost broke down just at the thought of it. Thane and Xerath were younger then the pups, but they knew well the pain they had. Kham and Jeremy weren't their parents, Jeremy and Kham just knew their parents well. So when a tragic death became of the two of them, Jeremy and Kham had decided to look after the pups, taking them in, caring for them, and teaching them how to fight and hunt. Now, Thane and Xerath were practically the same skill level as a fully trained alpha. Of course, they weren't stronger yet, they just caught that one wolf of guard and they had worked together, so it was as easy kill for the younglings.

Jeremy and Kham ushered the pups outside, but didn't leave. They were going to give the six their space, and once all was quiet, would go back in and talk to the three adults. They had idea why the three adults were covered in blood and battle scars, fresh scars, so they were going to ask. They didn't want the pups getting hurt, and even thought from what has happened, Jeremy and Kham trust them, you never take a chance when it comes to important lives, especially when there is a way to not lose those lives. The pups, Thane and Xerath, being bored, had curled up and fallen asleep around the paws of the couple outside the den, and they smiled at each other, before they (without disturbing them) moved away from the pups and entered the den, as the mournful cries had died down.

The only two up were the older tan furred female, and the silver furred female. They turned their attention away from the cuddled up figures of Kate, Claudette, Stinky and runt to Jeremy and Kham. They acknowledged them, and the two asked to see them outside. Eve and Lilly followed them outside the den, and they started to talk about what had happened. Eve did most of the talking, explaining everything about the war, and the western pack. Jeremy had asked about a wolf named Hutch, and Eve told him that he had fallen. Jeremy was Hutch's brother, but Jeremy had chosen to leave the pack at a young age, and they hadn't seen each other much since.

Kham comforted Jeremy while they continued to talk, until it was decided that it was late, and it was time for all to sleep. Jeremy and Kham grabbed the pups and brought them inside, while curling around them. Eve and Lilly went to sleep next to the two. The next rising of the sun would be a special one. Jeremy and Kham were very experienced fighters, so Eve and Lilly decided that everyone could use their training and assistance.

**Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This sounds messed up lol, but as an author, I hope the beginning with Kate made you cry. Lol, that sounds messed up. Anyway, review, and I'll see you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey whats up guys, i hope u all enjoy this chapter, i will see you all later, Peace.

The next morning, Kham and Jeremy were the first to wake. they looked at the rest of the sleeping wolves, the pups cuddled for warmth, and the three females doing the same. Jeremy made sure everyone was ok, before he joined his mate outside. she was sitting down, her front two paws in the water as she stared out over the pond. He sat next to her, and she leanded onto him, setting her head in between his neck and shoulder. He nuzzled her, and she sighed happily as they continued to sit there in silence, enjoying their time together. But, it was short lived, as one of Kate's pups, Claudette, walked out of the den.

"Hello, what are you two doing?" she said with a tilt of her head as she sat next to the couple.

"Just enjoying the view, though, you are up pretty early, wouldnt u say?" asked Kham, as she scotted closer to Jeremy and wrapped her tail around his.

"I'm fine, i wake up early anyway, i wanted to be ready for when i started alpha school" she replied, before both of the pups that Jeremy and Kham had under their supervision, walked out. Claudette seemed happy, and ran up to the two. within only a few seconds, they were playing around on the floor, destroying the peaceful atmosphere that the two were sharing.

"Oh well, at leasted it lasted for a bit" said Jeremy as he walked over to the pups, Kham following. "Alright little ones, you were the first to wake, so you will be the first to train. Thane and Xerath, practice with Kham will you, Claudette is new to this, so i want to focus on her." The two nodded as they went with Kham a little bit away, and started to go through some defense techniques with Kham. Jeremy on the other hand, asked Claudette to tell him all that she already knew about attack and defense. For a wolf that wasnt even premitted alpha status yet, she certanily had the smarts of one. But just the smarts wasnt going to get her any where, she needed to know how to execut them.

Jeremy told Claudette to try her moves on him, and she started to pounc, bite, and scratch in a impressive speed and fluidity. But it wasnt good enough, not enough to beat the rouges anyway. He started to construct her on new moves and techniques, focusing heavily on the diffrent arts and styles of defense, as that would be the most important for her at the time.

Kham was working on attack with Thane and Xerath, as they were already very fluent and deadly in the defense feild. They also excelled impresivly in the art of attacking as well, executing moves with deadly presicion and viper-like speed. Kham knew that they would be deadly and fearful foes, if the time needed them to be. After an hour or so, the rest of the group made their way out of the den, but didn't want to disturb the schooling that was going on, and waited patiently for it to end. Cluadette and Jeremy were the first to finish, leaving Jeremy smiling and Claudette gasping for air. She took water from the pond, then went to her mother, who was estatic as her daughters fast improvements.

When Kham, Thane, and Xerath were done, all three were breathing heavily, as Kham acted like an oppenet and tried to defend, and counter the pups attacks. All three followed Claudettes lead, taking a heavy drink from the water, and then gasped for extra air. When all was done, Kham was back with Jeremy, Thane and Xerath were close by. Claudette was talking about her traning to her brothers, and Kate, Lilly and Eve were talking to Jeremy and Kham. They were explaining details on how the battle happened, though Kate had to leave when Humphrey's death was described, but even though she wasn't near, she was still able to hear, and in return, gave sorrow filled sobs from the den.

Everyone felt bad for Kate. She had lost the one she had sworn her life to, it was a little easier for Lilly, and Eve, though upset, hid her emotions well, and was able to not even let a single whimper ecscape her. Kate's pups did their best to shadow their grandmother, but after Claudette had lost intrest from her brothers, they all joined Kate in the mourning of their father. Thane and Xerath thought the three were lucky, at least they still had a mother. Kham and Jeremy, they were parentel figures, but they werent the parents, and no matter what, your parents should always have importance.

After last evenings events were discussed, the sun was starting to set, and the moon again was coming out. Though it was still not to late, they all decided to that it was time to turn in. But Kham and Jeremy stayed outside just a little bit longer, finally having their peace and quite, at least, that's what they thought.

hey guys, hope u all enjoy this, and i will see u all soon.


End file.
